1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for driving a lens barrel, a digital photographing apparatus including the lens barrel driving apparatus, and a computer readable medium storing a computer program for executing the method of driving a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital photographing apparatus generates an image file from an optical signal that is incident through an aperture and a lens included in a lens barrel. In order to focus the optical signal incident from a subject, on a light receiving surface of an image pickup device, the digital photographing apparatus may adjust a position of a lens.